the case: the word of pulitzer
by Brye
Summary: "Demonios, realmente eres un teme, Sasuke...", "Creo que esto significa que es el adiós, no lamento el tiempo pasado a tu lado, mucho menos el haberte conocido, pero la verdad es que ya tenía tiempo con que esto ya no iba bien" AU, SASUNARU. LEAN!


_hola!_

_nuevo fic... se me ocurrió en un momento de nostalgia... y luego de un par de novelas de nora roberts XD, en fin solo espero que lo disfruten_

_Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not mine, they are from Masashi Kishimoto_

_enjoy it!_

* * *

**|||The Case: the word of Pulitzer|||**

_**Cap. 1 the letter**_

_Teme_

_Supongo que ya tienes esta carta en tus manos, y debo creer ahora que la acabas de encontrar en la mesa de tu habitación. Creo que esto significa que es el adiós, no lamento el tiempo pasado a tu lado, mucho menos el haberte conocido, pero la verdad es que ya tenía tiempo con que esto ya no iba bien. No sé si fuimos ambos o solo uno de nosotros, pero entre las horas que pasábamos separados o simplemente discutiendo, se nos fue el tiempo y las ganas._

_Recuerdo cada salida juntos, incluso recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. Tanto que me provocan ganas de rememorarlo en esta carta._

_Recuerdo los olores del salón, algo de tiza y polvo que cubría un poco el piso, además del cedro que acababa de ser barnizado para ese primer día de clases en el campus. Y recuerdo que era ya cerca de las clases de la tarde y aún así el salón seguía con ese olor…_

_La clase estaba llena y tú estabas en un extremo y yo en el otro, separados, pero por el sorteo que organizó Umino-sensei terminamos en la misma dupla de trabajo. Vaya que nos detestábamos en ese entonces; al final terminamos con el mejor trabajo para esa clase pero tuvimos las peores riñas que haya vivido en la vida. También recuerdo las chicas, sí y todas aquellas que se te insinuaban. Qué curioso, justamente ahora me entero de que una de ellas es tu PROMETIDA. _

_Demonios, realmente eres un teme, Sasuke. Y qué más da eso ahora, ahora que ya no pasa nada más entre nosotros. Porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que éramos. Pasamos de compañeros de dupla a ser los mejores amigos, y luego a una especie de amantes… pero no Uchiha , Naruto Uzumaki no es un simple amante, eso espero que te quede bien claro._

_No tengo nada más que decir excepto _

_Adiós_

_Naruto_

Frunció el entrecejo en ese mismo momento, mientras arrugaba la carta. Maldijo mil veces por dentro a la zorra de su "prometida" por revelarle eso a SU Naruto, porque desde hacía tiempo lo había declarado así.

Ahora ya estaba todo perdido, pero no se rendiría, le había costado aceptar finalmente lo que le pasaba con el rubio, para luego de ello aceptar que _tenía_ que ser de él.

Impotente ante la nueva idea de que no estaban las cosas del rubio ya más en su apartamento, y el hecho de que Sai le había dicho que el rubio ya se había ido del país, había vuelto a Alemania con sus padres, con quienes había decidido no volver hasta cumplir su meta. Al parecer ya estaba cumplida, y él era testigo de ello: hacía un mes exacto que Naruto Uzumaki había sido declarado como el mejor periodista que había pisado Japón luego de un artículo minuciosamente detallado y respaldado acerca del caso de terrorismo y contrabando de armas en la misma capital del pueblo Nipón, absolutamente cubierto por él, y únicamente él….. Y ahora volvía a _ casa_ para hacerse digno del apellido Namikaze, el poderoso apellido de su familia, cuya siguiente cabeza era el hermano mayor de _ su_ rubio, Deidara, un excelente prospecto de empresario. Y Naruto el hijo pródigo que ahora iba a por lo que le pertenecía desde un inicio.

El dobe, _su dobe_ era brillante, aunque fuera torpe. Una lágrima de cólera cruzó su rostro. Solo podía ir a por él, dejarlo así … pero era tarde, al menos en ese momento para dejarlo todo así no más.

Primero debía solucionar su _ problema_ familiar. Contaba con Itachi como respaldo, así que no había duda.

"_Hmph, solo espera dobe" _se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento y se dirigía hacia el ascensor para tomar su coche e ir a la mansión Uchiha…

La _ prometida_ lo iba a lamentar, eso era seguro

* * *

_Bueno... ¿que tal?... merece reviews? por favor que si_

_c/s cuenta valen :DD_

_con cariño _

_DGHA_


End file.
